


Research Department

by Lithiasaur



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/F, Librarians, Library Sex, jaspearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiasaur/pseuds/Lithiasaur
Summary: Jasper and Pearl work together at a library, because of course they do! And they have sex.





	Research Department

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I managed to write some smut! I will write the next chapter to my actual story at some point, but I've been playing around with some suggestions for fics, and my own ideas, so I'm just posting the results here.

Though it was not the biggest library in the state, and certainly not the most impressive in terms of collection, Pearl was proud of what she had been able to do for it since becoming Director two years ago. Before that, it had just been gliding through its existence, mostly serving the large number of students that filtered in from the local colleges and high schools, but not over extending its reach. Pink had always been a very relaxed sort of Director, leaving Pearl most of the technical work, anyway. It only made sense that she take over once Pink was gone, but few seemed to agree.

One of the loudest voices of dissent in the choice of new Director was Jasper, the head of the research department. In her mind, Pearl was simply a secretary with some very special perks due to her ‘position under’ Pink. She was all too happy to share her theories and thoughts on the matter to anyone that asked. Though time passed and Pearl was proving to be a very successful leader, Jasper continued her relentless teasing and accusations. More than once, Pearl offered her the choice of finding a new position, elsewhere, but Jasper was as dedicated to this library as Pearl herself, no matter how unhappy she seemed. 

Pearl liked to work around the library, especially when she needed time to think about things. After news of Pink passing away hit the staff the year before, the usually bright and eager Pearl had drawn into herself a bit more. She became quiet, though she still continued to work just as hard. Harder, in fact, as she took on tasks she could easily leave to others, and dove into a very hands on approach to keeping the library in order, in all aspects of its operation. 

Sometimes, the librarians and other staff were pretty sure she did not even go home. Though no one was allowed in her office, there were strong rumors that she kept clothes and a bed in there, just so she could haunt the place all the time.

Glancing at a clock hanging on the far wall, Pearl noted how late it was getting in the evening. They had probably locked the front doors by now, and most of the others were already on their way home. She pushed a cart of books slowly, taking one from the pile and returning it to its proper place on the shelves. Reshelving was a very simple task, but it was soothing in its way. Pearl was glad the day was over: it had been particularly difficult. Hugging a book to her chest, she breathed a heavy sigh. 

“What are you doing on my turf?” A deep, rumbling voice said from nearby, causing the small librarian to jump. She turned, book thumping to the ground as she lost her grip on it. Jasper was standing at the end of the aisle, leaning on the shelf and grinning at her wickedly. She looked down at the book, then up at Pearl. “That’s not where that one goes.” 

“Oh, Jasper, what is it?! I thought you left hours ago: doesn’t Research close early on the weekends?” 

“Maybe I had something to do.” 

“Maybe you fell to sleep at your desk again.” 

Jasper made a face, moving toward Pearl. She stopped just in front of her, looking down at her with a leisurely, sleepy smile. Pearl stared up at her unwaveringly, not intimidated by her size or impressive build. Pearl really wanted to pick up the book she dropped, not wanting to leave it on the ground with the pages all bent. Unfortunately, Jasper was exactly close enough for that to be an uncomfortable position for Pearl to put herself in.

“Can I help you with something?” Pearl asked stiffly, folding her arms over her chest. Jasper bent down a bit, face close to Pearl’s for a moment before she pulled back a little and stooped to pick up the book. She pushed it against Pearl’s chest, holding it there with one finger as she loomed over the other again.

“You didn’t come by today,” Jasper said, growling lowly. She pushed her finger against the book, making Pearl take a step back. She bumped into the shelf behind her, lifting her hands and catching the book as Jasper pulled her hand away. Pearl blushed deeply, eyes down cast. She watched Jasper’s feet, one taking a small step forward. Feeling the heat of Jasper’s body as she moved closer, Pearl leaned into the bookshelf, pushing the neatly faced line of books back. 

“I didn’t have any business in Research today. You seem to have things under control.” 

A big hand slammed into the shelf, gripping the edge of it just beside Pearl’s head. Jasper leaned down, though Pearl was no longer looking up at her. She used her other hand to gently touch Pearl’s chin, tipping her head upwards slightly. The wince that escaped Pearl, despite her best efforts to remain collected and calm, did not go unnoticed. Jasper arched an eyebrow at her, growling softly. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“For someone who really likes to tell everyone how I slept my way up the ladder, you sure aren’t concerned about people thinking that’s what you’re trying to do,” Pearl snapped, gripping Jasper’s wrist and pulling it down from her chin. Jasper let her hand be moved, but did not pull back. She grinned, shrugging her shoulders, waves of thick, fluffy hair ruffling. 

“Is that what you think I’m doing?” 

The affair started suddenly, on a quiet day in the library not too dissimilar to this night. No one was around, and Pearl approached Jasper to talk to her about her constant rumor spreading and negative attitude. It ended with Pearl on her back under Jasper’s desk, and no further efforts to talk to Jasper about anything at all seemed to end any other way. In fact, coming up with excuses became unnecessary, Pearl just showing up at Jasper’s office more than enough of a hint. 

She did not know why she kept going. It did not seem to change anything between them. It certainly had not kept Jasper from bad mouthing her to the other employees. When they were together, though, Pearl felt more like herself. Like she used to be. Bold, assertive. A little annoying. But all that sadness she carried day to day melted away, at least for a couple hours, when she was lost in the heat and passion of her strange, complicated lover. 

“No.” 

“Then why should I care what anyone else thinks?” 

“Ah…” Pearl blinked, looking up at Jasper as the other brushed her hand through Pearl’s cute, short pink hair. It was soft and difficult to resist, much like the smaller woman’s lips. Jasper leaned closer and Pearl lifted herself on her toes to meet her, kissing her deeply and with surprising passion. She dropped the book she was clinging to, instead using both her hands to grasp the back of Jasper’s head and pull her closer. It nearly knocked Jasper off balance, how suddenly she was tugged, but she found herself laughing. 

“Good answer, huh?” She managed, though her voice was muffled against Pearl’s lips. The other refused to let her go, so Jasper wrapped her big arms around Pearl’s midsection and hauled her up off the ground. Pressing her back to the shelf, Jasper made them more even so she could return the kiss without straining her neck or worrying about falling over. Pearl wrapped her lithe, dancer’s legs around Jasper’s body, clinging a little desperately. 

Jasper noticed, one big hand moving to Pearl’s hip, gripping it thoughtfully while the other remained around the Director for support. 

“What’s wrong?” she grumbled, as Pearl kissed the question away and let a soft moan escape as the only answer she was willing to give. Contented, Jasper tightened her grip, greedily seeking more from Pearl’s sweet mouth. Pearl opened her mouth to allow Jasper deeper access, and was immediately greeted by a searching tongue. She got a little too excited, pushing Pearl’s head back and it bumping into the shelf behind them loud enough to make them both stop. Jasper pulled back, blinking at her, and Pearl grimaced, touching the new bump she was sure she would get on the back of her head.

She started to laugh, despite herself, and Jasper chuckled awkwardly. 

“I’m fine, it’s okay,” Pearl breathed, “but maybe we should go some place more comfortable.” 

“My office isn’t far,” Jasper growled, lips and teeth exploring Pearl’s neck and shoulder while she waited for the other to gather herself. 

“No, let’s go upstairs. To mine.” 

“Yours?” Jasper drew back, looking at Pearl skeptically. She had never been allowed in that office before. No one was. Even when Pearl was holding meetings, she chose other rooms to do it in. It seemed that Pearl was never in her own office, either, and some assumed she lost the key a while ago and just did not want anyone to know. Jasper told everyone she had a bedroom in there, and others decided it was where she kept a dirty secret. At the moment, Jasper was hoping she was the one with the right answer. “You don’t really have a bed in there, do you?”

“No, of course not,” Pearl frowned, moving to be let down. She smoothed out her rumpled clothes, looking up at Jasper with a severe expression, which softened and she winking teasingly. “It’s more like a loveseat.” Waving her hand over her shoulder, she walked away from Jasper, leaving the books and cart forgotten in the aisle. Jasper thought about it for a moment, then hurried after her boss, catching up in only a couple of steps. 

They took the elevator up to the third floor, where most of the administration offices were. Pearl’s was at the end of a long hall, locked, with the windows covered. Pearl produced a key from her pocket, unlocking the door but not opening it. Instead, she turned around, leaning on the door and looking up at Jasper. 

“You’re the only person who has gotten to come in here since she died. There’s no special reason for it, and I don’t want you to think you have some sort of bragging rights. I just don’t want anyone touching my things, or asking why I don’t decorate. You have to promise me you won’t go spreading any more rumors about me.” 

Jasper leaned close, frowning at the other woman seriously. 

“You think I give a shit about your office? Open the damn door and let me show you what I’m here for.” To emphasize her point, she reached between Pearl’s legs, clever fingers finding their way under her skirt and over the silky fabric of her underwear. She felt Pearl shudder, though she bit her lip to keep from making a sound, nodding her head. 

“Alright, calm down,” Pearl breathed, turning on now shaking legs and pushing the door open. Jasper let her go, following her into the room. There really was not much to look at. Some shelves with important looking books and folders. Filing cabinets. A large closet that was closed on the other side of the room. Windows, a beautiful view. Everything that was expected to be in an admin’s office, really. She spotted the love seat against a wall, noting the pillow and throw blanket on it. Maybe there was some truth to the rumors that Pearl had nothing better to do than work. 

For some reason, the idea did not bring the satisfaction to Jasper that she thought it would. There was nothing personal in the room: everything had a purpose toward the library’s business alone. No pictures, no knick knacks. Nothing out of place or indicating that a real person even visited this place, let alone worked in it. Jasper was about to ask her about it, forgetting immediately that it was someone Pearl did not want to be asked, when she noticed one small picture frame sitting under the lamp on Pearl’s desk. 

Moving to it while Pearl was closing the door and locking it again, Jasper ran her finger over the faded wood of the simple frame. The beautiful face of Pink Diamond, their former boss, smiled up at her. She was not in business attire, looking very comfortable. The picture was taken outside, grassy fields and a bright sun coloring the background. A picnic, maybe, on a perfect day. The way she was smiling, she was looking beyond the camera, at the person taking the picture. That was what, or rather who, was making her so happy in that eternal moment. 

Jasper turned her gaze to Pearl, who was standing nearby, watching. She had her hands folded in front of her, clasped together, shoulders drooping and head tilted down. 

“It’s the only picture I have of her now. I wish we had taken more…” 

“You two were…?”

“For a little while. I loved her. I thought I could make her happy, but I don’t know if I ever did. You know how she was: her attention always… moving. But I was determined to keep up. To put myself in her line of sight, so she might not forget… let’s not talk about this. She’s gone, remember?”

Pearl took the photo carefully and moved to her desk, putting it carefully in one of her drawers. She hugged herself for a moment, taking a breath.

“I’m sorry… maybe we shouldn’t have come in here… your office would have been better… I think I killed the mood-”

All at once, Pearl was lifted off the ground. She wiggled in surprise, clinging to the strong arms that had her under both of her shoulders. She stared down at Jasper, who was looking up at her with such a severe expression on her face she almost thought she was in danger. Jasper pulled her close, though, and crushed their lips together with burning passion. Light headed and struggling to understand the sudden rush of desire, Pearl could only return the kiss and let herself be carried across the room. 

Jasper dropped her on the loveseat, which was only barely big enough for the two of them considering how big Jasper was in comparison to the dainty Pearl. She climbed up over Pearl anyway, not daunted by the space issue. Her burning eyes were still tearing through Pearl, making her feel fully exposed without having to lose any of her clothes. 

“Wh-what is it, Jasper?” She managed, as the other kissed her again, muffling her question. The sharp nip of teeth on her lower lip told her not to ask too many more questions, though the will to do so was quickly being stolen from her anyway. Jasper’s rough hands found their way between Pearl’s legs once again, though this time they took a firm hold of Pearl’s underwear. Pearl barely had time to kick her shoes off before Jasper was pulling her, admittedly very cute, panties down. “J-Jasper!” 

“I’m sorry, Pearl,” Jasper growled, her already raspy voice dropping lower under the weight of her lust. She kissed Pearl’s jaw, following the sharp line down to her neck and over her thin collar bone. 

“F-for what?” Breathless, Pearl was fumbling with the buttons of her top in an effort to give Jasper more access to her needy skin.

“Just shut up for a second, okay?” 

Jasper ran her tongue over the smooth dip between Pearl’s shoulder and neck, growling, or maybe purring, as Pearl opened her shirt. She moved to kiss her way to Pearl’s chest, the smaller woman taking the pause to unhook her bra. Her perky, small breasts now free to be included in Jasper’s hungry exploring, the Research Librarian wasted no time in catching one in her mouth. She used her tongue to deftly tease the already very responsive nipple, teasing it between her teeth. Pearl arched up into Jasper, moaning loudly but catching herself and covering her mouth with her hand. 

Jasper grinned, shaking her head and looking down at Pearl knowingly. 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“Y-you need to make up your mind,” Pearl panted, hands groping over Jasper’s clothes in an effort to make them more even in their state of undress. Jasper made it easier, tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it across the room. She drew back, giving a very breathless and rumpled looking Pearl a chance to catch her breath and enjoy the view as Jasper removed her own bra. It left her in her loose, comfortable cargo pants, but Pearl could not figure out how to get her out of those just yet. Especially as Jasper returned to her assault on Pearl’s small body, this time playing with her other breast. 

Pearl could not stop the sharp sound of pleasure that was torn out of her as Jasper’s hand returned to teasing her between her legs, thumb easily finding a very sensitive bundle of nerves that was just longing for some attention. 

“Wh-what’s gotten into you?” Pearl breathed. Their affair was a torrid one, there was no doubt about that, but there was something about the fiery passion in Jasper’s movements tonight that was really overwhelming. Jasper responded by slipping a finger between Pearl’s protective folds, exploring and taking note of how wet she’d already gotten. Pearl wiggled desperately, toes curling. “W-wait, please. Ah... “ 

“Oh, geez, what?” Jasper looked irritated, pulling back to frown down at her noisy little lover. Pearl looked absolutely breathless, chest rising and falling in a tantalizing way. She still had her cute skirt and knee high stockings on, and Jasper climbed off of the sofa to give her a little space to fix that issue. Pearl, confused, watched her, brain only half functioning as Jasper unbuttoned her pants and slid them off, stepping out of both the cargo pants and her underwear without much concern. She kicked them away and looked at Pearl expectantly. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Pearl breathed, making Jasper shift awkwardly. She folded her arms under her breasts, putting them on full display while feigning irritation. Pearl’s blush deepened, and she got up from the loveseat to free herself out of her skirt. That done, she took Jasper’s hands and guided her back, though this time she had Jasper sit down and lay back first. She opted to climb between her lover’s legs, kissing her way down the carved, muscular plain of her stomach, down between the delicious dip where her hips began. 

Pearl pressed a kiss between Jasper’s legs, smiling dumbly at the treasure she knew was waiting for her. Jasper watched her, wondering just when her control had slipped and Pearl took over. She had no chance now to get it back, though, as Pearl’s small fingers spread her lower lips and she bent close. Her tongue was one of Jasper’s favorite features, as she had discovered over the course of their encounters. She was exceptionally skilled with it. 

Dropping her head back against the arm of the loveseat, Jasper let out a long, rumbling moan as Pearl’s tongue dipped inside her already trembling walls. She was excited, yes, but not ready for just how good it felt for her lover to be so dutifully working her over. Pearl, for her part, had her beautiful blue eyes closed as she focused on what she was doing. Her tongue deftly tasted just what kind of an effect she was having on her partner, and Jasper could swear she felt the grin on the other’s face. It made her blush, and she sat up a bit to take the back of Pearl’s head in her hand. Lacing her fingers through the soft pink hair she liked so much, she clung to her and guided her as she moved. Not needing the guidance, Pearl ran her tongue roughly over Jasper’s clit, moving just enough to allow her fingers to take over inside her lover. 

“Pearl!” 

She slid two fingers into Jasper’s clinging core without much hesitance or fan faire, moving them inside her, turning them curiously, before sliding the almost all the way back out. The shudder told her she was doing just fine, and she pushed her fingers in again, repeating her process at an easy rhythm. She sucked Jasper’s clit eagerly, using her tongue to roll it teasingly, sending sharp jolts of pleasure coursing through Jasper. 

“Hnng…” Jasper tried to encourage, gripping Pearl’s head tighter, rolling her own hips in time with Pearl’s fingers. Pearl did not seem to mind being pushed ever closer between Jasper’s legs, a soft chuckling escaping before she took Jasper’s now very sensitive and exposed clit between her teeth. At the same time, a third finger joined the others inside Jasper, spreading her wider and causing her body to tighten and writhe. 

It was all too much for Jasper, who was riding her lover’s hand and face for all she was worth. Something snapped inside her at the feeling of those sharp teeth grazing her clit, and a impassioned cry of pleasure was torn from her chest as she tumbled over the edge of climax. She had Pearl’s head in a vicegrip, not really noticing, but Pearl dutifully licked and cleaned Jasper’s shuddering core as she came. Pearl’s hum of enjoyment was almost enough to set Jasper off again, and she opened one eye to look down and watch Pearl tend to her. Once the trembling faded and the waves of pleasure seemed to ebb, Pearl drew back and took a breath, resting her chin on the inside of Jasper’s thigh as the bigger woman flopped back into the chair again. 

“I do need to breathe,” Pearl teased gently, contentedly kissing the inside of Jasper’s legs, over her swollen folds. She felt Jasper sit up suddenly, looking up in time for Jasper to grab her under both her arms and drag her up. “W-wait!” she eeped out, suddenly captive, but Jasper was not going to let her wiggle out of her control a second time. Already wrung out and struggling, Jasper was determined to finish what she started. Pressing a heated kiss to Pearl’s lips, tasting herself on them but not minding in the slightest, she pushed Pearl down into the cushions of the chair again, looming over her. 

“Pearl…” Jasper took Pearl’s wrists in her hands, moving them over Pearl’s head and pinning them to the arm of the chair with one hand. She used the other to slide down Pearl’s body, gold eyes admiring the curves of her slight frame. In every sense of the word, she was perfect, and it was difficult for her to understand how someone could simply run out on her. That short conversation was really sticking with her, revealing a lot more about her boss than perhaps Pearl was aware. Pearl stared up at her with half lidded eyes, arching her body up in need. So she liked being held down? That was something Jasper would remember for next time.

“Yes?” Pearl purred, the tone tugging at something in Jasper’s chest. She bent closer, tongue meeting Pearl’s lips before the other opened her mouth and allowed her to taste inside. Jasper leaned into the heated kiss, biting Pearl’s lower lip and tugging it as she pulled back. Pearl looked dazed, mouth slightly open, heart thundering in her chest. 

“I’m not going anywhere, you know?”

“Wh...wha?” 

Jasper pushed a finger into her eagerly waiting boss, who squirmed and cried out in surprise. Her body instinctively tightened around the intrusion, and Jasper waited for her to adjust. She pushed her hand forward, sliding deeper, seeing how far she could go. Pearl bit her lower lip, which was already abused from Jasper only moments before, a deep blush spreading across her beautiful face. Jasper watched, entranced, sliding her finger slowly back. The way Pearl’s body writhed was like music to her, captivating and beautiful. 

“I’m going to make you mine,” Jasper breathed, tightening her grip on Pearl’s wrists. Pearl’s fingers feebly gripped Jasper’s hand and wrist, whatever she could touch, and she rolled her hips down in response to the threat, pushing Jasper’s finger a little deeper into her while the other was waiting. Jasper grinned. Clearly, someone did not mind the plan. The lewd face she was making, biting her lip and eyebrows furrowed in lusty concentration, made Jasper shiver. “What’s that look for?” 

“You know what,” Pearl breathed on a moan, Jasper flexing her finger and just barely penetrating Pearl’s body, “fuck me, Jasper.” 

“You got it, boss,” Jasper grinned, not expecting such a direct response. She thrust her finger inside Pearl roughly, causing the other to buck and moan, pulling back and pushing back in without much pause. Her pace was rough, not exactly rhythmic, but rather wild and desperate. She was addicted to the way Pearl threw her head around, the way her long legs struggled to find something to hold on to, the way her greedy hips and inner walls refused to let Jasper go. Bending close, almost eclipsing Pearl’s much smaller body with her own, Jasper bit the Director’s shoulder just hard enough to leave a mark. 

Pearl screamed, a surprise orgasm tearing through her at the sudden, luscious pain. Jasper did not relent, keeping her finger thrusting at a brutal pace now, burying it up to her knuckle inside her willing, gripping body that now was completely at her mercy. Pearl was lost to the intense pleasure of it all, chanting Jasper’s name until another orgasm, stronger than the last, seized her. Her body grew so tight, Jasper found she had no choice but to stop, grinning as she watched Pearl’s beautiful body coiling and shaking under her. 

At length, Pearl collapsed down into the loveseat, panting and looking like she had no idea where she was. Jasper let go of her wrists, though Pearl did not bother to move her arms as they languidly draped over the edge of the chair, and moved to kiss the wrung out librarian passionately. Pearl returned the kiss as best she could, scooting a bit as Jasper settled down next to her on the too-small loveseat. The closeness was just fine for the two of them, though, and Pearl nuzzled against her lover sleepily. 

“You’re welcome here any time you want,” Pearl hummed, hand lazily brushing through Jasper’s thick, now tangled hair. 

“Do I get a key?” 

“Don’t push it.”


End file.
